


like sunlight dripping

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nomad Genji Shimada, One Shot, Sunyatta Tekhartha Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Genji was but a nomad, yet even he could be grateful for the sun.





	

Genji was often caught up in admiration of Zenyatta, a being he was certain was a god of the endless sun.

His graceful robotic frame, his imperious yet benevolent avian gaze. Every movement was deliberate, controlled, yet flowed as easily as the sunrays that smiled upon the vast sands. Shimmering gold that shone more dazzling than any grand pharaoh's pyramid, with eyes like burnt rubies always holding a look of thoughtful consideration.

Genji was a bright pupil, maintained a focus unlike any other with the exception of Zenyatta, yet even his focus was not impenetrable. He often found his eyes wandering during their meditation rituals, found his thoughts drifting from tranquility to the awe-striking sun before him.

Illuminating the land with his own sun-fire.

"You appear distracted, my pupil," drifted Zenyatta's voice, warm, bearing the content he always radiated. "Might I inquire as to what thoughts perturb your mind so?"

Asking was not necessary. Zenyatta could have well demanded an explanation, and Genji would have been no less happy to answer. A god so gracious was unheard of in this far reach.

The nomad bent down in respect before speaking, made easier by his kneeling position. "I apologize, master," he began, genuinely sorry to be so disregarding of the ritual. "I was simply lost in thought. About you. In truth, you have been the sole subject on my mind as of late." He bowed deeper, suddenly anxious, wondering if he had somehow caused a great disrespect.

Yet he could breathe easy, as he heard Zenyatta chuckle affectionately. Genji raised his head, curious and pleasantly confused. A noise of questioning escaped his mouth as Zenyatta hovered downward, lowered himself to Genji's position. Kneeling.

Zenyatta extended a hand draped in fine gold rings. Hee brought his hands to Genji's visor, and with a soft  _hiss_ of disconnection, removed it to reveal a face scarred by years of wandering and aimless warring. 

"Master?" Genji cocked his head to one side, his gaze meeting Zenyatta's. Even with a static expression, the sun god was expressive with his aura, the light he radiated filling Genji's mind with visions of compassion.

It was a feeling he wanted to get lost in, drown in the wave of light, embrace tranquility. 

His eyes closed when Zenyatta stroked his cheek, gentle, thumbs running along old scars. Over shut eyelids, fluttering touches. Placing his palms to Genji's cheeks, flooding his body with a heat vast and ancient and full of knowledge Genji may never be able to understand. The rush of it, that simple gesture, took Genji's breath away. 

Zenyatta pressed their foreheads together. More visions. Dancing images of infinite, rolling dunes of sand that glinted gold; the rising of the sun chasing away allbother stars from his sky; an eagle, the eyes of Re himself, drifting about the blazing winds in search of its own peace.

Dark eyes opened, slowly, lazily. Genji realized his arms were hugged around Zeyatta's broad, mechanical shoulders. Under normal circumstances, he would have leapt away, bowed to him, apologized profusely even though he knew Zenyatta woukd find no fault.

This was different. Warm as the sun. As Zenyatta. This was tender and unlike sensation Genji had experienced in his years of travel, something that reached far before that. Another life. Something shared between brothers, yet this was far deeper than that, far more empassioned. 

This was what it felt like to touch the sun.


End file.
